


A Blowjob In The Bathroom Seems Like A Good Idea by Fall Out Boy

by Animefan22



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Hand Jobs, I fucking hate PITO, kanamari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22
Summary: Mari gets horny like normal and Kanan gives her a helping hand.  Also a helping mouth.





	A Blowjob In The Bathroom Seems Like A Good Idea by Fall Out Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So like,,, I got this idea after seeing a PITO drawing and the words just kinda,,,,, flew out my finger tips,,,,,,, (also apologies for it being so short)

She often got horny and it always showed what with a hard on at the worst times and Mari was always on top of herself, keeping herself in check and when she'd get hard in public, she would always make it a point to find a restroom or secluded area for her to wack off and relieve herself.   
  
Never did she think it'd happen as Kanan slept over.   
  
Sure, Kanan knew about Mari's having a penis and the two of them had had countless sleepovers more than enough times to find that one or the other found themselves in each others futons, bodies flush against one another. But never did Mari think that she'd have gotten caught beating her meat.   
  
Much less by her best friend.   
  
Mari didn't hear the door to her bathroom open due to her wanton moans of pleasure as her right hand stroked the length of her cock, her left hand found its way into her bathrobe and on her chest, tweaking at her nipples with each stroke of her cock and each moan of Kanan's name on her lips.   
  
Kanan herself was caught in a trance, watching her best friend masturbate without her knowing. It was a once in a lifetime thing (maybe, maybe not) and Kanan couldn't stop herself from subconsciously licking her lips at the sight.   
  
Making her way over, Kanan dropped to her knees and gingerly placed her hands onto Mari's thighs.   
  
"K-Kanan-san!" Mari choked out mid moan, a spurt of cum shooting out the tip of her dick and splattering on Kanan's face. Kanan had only closed her eyes in retaliation to getting 'hit'. Mari went for some tissue to wipe it from her face but Kanan stilled her hands.   
  
"Don't. Just let me help you. Okay?" Kanan's voice had a stern tone to it but also one riddled with pleas and lust and seeing the gaze in Kanan's eyes couldn't waver Mari and she gave in, relenting and removing her hand from her length.   
  
Kanan licked her lips again and gave a long lick up the underside of Mari's cock to which the blonde shuddered and let out a moan.   
  
Kanan licked along Mari's length some more before moving lower and giving her balls some loving, sucking and licking on the sack, her left hand rubbing and stroking, massaging the head while her right hand dove down to her still boxer clad crotch, lazily rubbing circles on her clit.   
  
Above her, Mari was moaning her head off and peeking at Kanan work her mouth through half closed eyes.   
  
Mari's cock was leaking some pre and the both of them knew why: it was from Kanan giving her cock and balls a right good loving. Kanan swiped at the pre what she could and kept stroking the dick, spreading it along the length.   
  
Mari couldn't stop her hips from jerking from both Kanan's handjob and ball sucking.   
  
Once Kanan deemed she had given Mari's sack enough, she released them from her mouth with a soft pop, gave them a final lick then moved her lips back up to the shaft. Placing kisses and kitten licks all along the shaft, catching any saltiness from the pre that was being rubbed and dripping down before reaching the head and wrapping her lips around it.   
  
She hadn't even moved her head, given any more licks, nor a suck but still felt the thrust of Mari's hips trying to get her cock further in Kanan's mouth as well as a hand on the back of her head trying to push her down.   
  
Kanan groaned at the show of desperate dominance but kept herself steady, only bobbing her head ever so and staring up at Mari as she did so.   
  
Mari made the mistake of looking back and felt her hips jerk and thrust even more so than before.   
  
Kanan bobbed her head more, taking in more of the blonde's length. The sound of Mari moaning and whimpering, writhing under her grasp when its normally the other way around—(they're super close)—gave Kanan a surge, a rush, of dominance as she felt heat pool in her nether regions, her panties getting wetter with each thought, moan, head bob, and circling of her clit.   
  
Keeping her eyes trained on Mari's face, Kanan took the plunge, quite literally, and took the remainder of Mari's length in her mouth effectively giving her a deep throat.   
  
Mari couldn't take it any longer nor hold herself back and all but grabbed at Kanan's head to hold her still. Her hips thrust sporadically to fuck her face, her cock hitting the back of Kanan's throat as she moaned out above her before cumming, her seed shooting down Kansan's throat, filling her mouth, and dribbling out over her lips.   
  
Kanan gagged softly but helped lessen the blow but working her tongue, her throat working to swallow the load.   
  
After Mari was done and was left a panting mess, she released Kanan's head and fell back against the wall, kanan slowly removing her mouth from the twitching cock.   
  
Examining herself in the mirror she noticed the cum drooling, dribbling, down her chin and went to wipe it away. Mari saw this and stopped her, instead moving to lick it up from her chin to her lips and ending it with a kiss.   
  
The taste of cum and saliva mingled between the two as they shared the kiss until mari pulled away. Both of them flushed just slightly and swallowed.   
  
"You know," Kanan started, "I'm still ready to go for a second round if you are." Her right hand coming up, fingers spreading to show the juices accumulated on and between them. Mari watched and could feel herself warming, her cock twitching to life between her legs.   
  
"If you want this," Kanan teased by popping her fingers in her own mouth, sucking away the juices, "then come get it." With a sashay of her hips. She exited the bathroom for the bedroom, hips swaying as more of a tease, almost more of a beckoning, for Mari to follow her.   
  
And follow her she did. Kanan won't be able to sit for a while once Mari's done with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not gonna write a follow-up so if you ask, I don't know what you're gonna be looking for, friend ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
